Flashback Over
by Shi.Marie
Summary: Ichigo realizes she's in love even at a early age, but complications arrive , will her love stay forever :3 not   angst though it will be romance and fun
1. Chapter 1 : I have to tell you something

Prologue :

(Your/Reader's POV)

Amano Ichigo is a 12 year old bubbly girl who was really naive and oblivious . she had a lot of friends but she had a special bond with Kashino Makoto , her classmate . She wasn't a popular girl , people would usually think she looks cute but no one ever told her she was beautiful even her parents called her cute

Well Ichigo was always overshadowed by her two sisters Amano Sakura and Amano Natsume but she loved them all the same and they returned her feelings and created a sisterly blond

after years of knowing Kashino she felt something different , she would blush, stutter, get excited and other things like that . So she decided to consult her sisters

(Ichigo's POV)

Okay I have to admit it I've been really really weird the past few weeks, I've been weird around Kashino-kun I told my older sister Sakura about it and she said I was in LOVE but no I mean me and Kashino-kun are like siblings. I don't even know what love is so I doubted her.

When my younger sister Natsume came she said "you're just oblivious nee-chan you ARE in love " and for some reason my brain suddenly thought "believe her she's the smartest in the family"

"hmmmpf"Sakura said "I'm the oldest here and you believe our youngest sister!

"well despite being 11 I got a boyfriend"

and with that I yelled "Really? but aren't you too young?"

"yeah he's Michiru Nishikiori-kun "

and this time Sakura- nee was the one who yelled " you mean the guy from Sakurakaoka Academy ?

"yup"

"so let me confirm this you two think i'm in love ?"

"YUP!" they replied in chorus

well that settles that i guess , and the weird thing is that i feel like what they told me just created a big impact on me like a meteor hit Earth . Maybe just Maybe I am in love .

"i think you're still doubting us" Sakura-nee says breaking me from my stream of thoughts

"here tomorrow try to make a move like in those sappy romantic teen flicks we like to watch and maybe you could determine your feelings for him" again my younger sister made a point

"okay okay i'll call him later and tell him" i sighed "now i'd like to have my room to myself please"

"Fine! Fine!~ let's go Natsume-chan"

"Night Ichigo -nee "

and with that they both left the room at the same time they left me with my thoughts

_(Flashback)_

_My name is Sakura Amano 15 years old I'm new here at Ouran I'm from Class 1-A and I heard some girls giggling about the 3rd Music Room and I'm going there to check it out_

_The Moment i opened the door all of these boys were saying "Welcome to The Ouran High School Host Club " but my eyes were fixed upon a guy with dark brown hair._

_(Flashback Over)_

Authors Note : this is AU Kashino and Ichigo are childhood friends , and they should be OOC , and her sister Sakura is no other than Princess Sakura ( or female tsubasa) from Tsubasa Chronicles . I don't know I just thought she suits the role , oh and by the way you guys should expect characters from other animes making cameos or taking roles

OH YEAH, before I forget Kashino's sister Lili (who's gonna show up in a chapter is Lili from Tekken , and if you guys are wondering why.. well its cause I like her so yeah )

Their ages now and where they study ;

Ichigo-12 – studies in Ouran ( weird I know)

Sakura -15 – studies in Ouran ( but unlike Ichigo who's studied there since the 1st grade she just transferred from another school)

Natsume-11- studies in Sakurakaoka Academy

Sorry for all the weird info I just added


	2. Chapter 2:is this it ?

Ichigo POV)

-10 pm – Amano Residence

Okay I'm going to call him , tell him to meet me tomorrow at 10 am . What if he say's no .. well it's now or never

Okay no need to be nervous i meani call him all the time ( dials number)

"what is it Amano?"

"um I'm just calling to ask you if we could hang out tomorrow? You know at Tania's Dessert "

"sure what time?"

" about 10 am , um so bye! "

' yeah bye" (hangs up)

Okay tomorrow wake up at 9 wake up at 9! anyway good night !

(falls to bed and sleeps)

(Kashino POV)

How am I supposed to tell her? I mean I can't just go like, hey Amano I'm leaving for Italy. That's just insane and too casual , worse I don't know when I'll come back I'm leaving the day after tomorrow What is this some kind of Hana Yori Dango spin-off where I just leave and don't say anything .I'll just leave this for tomorrow .

(Ichigo POV)

-9:30 am-

"IT'S 9:30! Shoot I'm late! "

Okay I overslept I didn't even chose what to wear! So after I took a shower I just choose to wear leggings and a pink long shirt

And I heard Sakura nee-chan yelling "Ichigo! Kashino-nii is here!"

"Okay I'll be downstairs in a few"

He's here okay stay composed I'm only 12, I'm only 12, okay I'll go downstairs. but before that , remember all the moves teenagers make on those movies : always smile , listen to subject intently, look cute and comment on how good he looks . but still im barely a teen this is just to much pressure .

(she goes down stairs )

"Kashino-kun you look nice " okay i hope i said that right

" you look nice yourself , so are you ready to go?" i felt myself blushing but shrugged it of and casually said "yeah"

(Kashino POV)

-At Tania's Dessert-

she looks so pretty even if she's only wearing casual clothes ,i forgot i was supposed to tell her about the Italy thing,Fudge i hope this won't be awkward .

"Amano I have to tell you something"

"wait I'll order first "

" ah okay "

"by the way Kashino-kun what do you want to order?"

"the usual "

"so a slice of Garash cake and Strawberry Cheese cake okay I'll be back "

"yeah"

I have to tell her now, when she come back I just have to be straight forward still today may be the last time we're going to see each other and I haven't even told her that I liked her yet and if I told her here and now won't that just make the situation worse?

-After some minutes-

"Kashino-kun "

"ah you're back , how much did you spend ?, let me pay for it "

"no no don't worry about it "

"I insist "

" Fine , By the way So what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Amano I'm leaving tommorow "

"oh! where are you going and when will you be back? "she said it smiling , i hope i won't see her frown when i say the full detail

"the thing is i'm moving to Italy and I dont know When I'll be back " as i finished my sentence i saw something i didn't want to see : her faced dropped dramatically

(Ichigo POV)

He doesn't know when he'll be back , but this is too sudden

"what? since when was this planned why didn't you tell me earlier ? " i said with a hint of surprise, shock and anger but i knew my eyes showed hurt i could feel it

"im so sorry Amano but i didn't think this through but could we just spend this day nicely like i wasn't moving i just want this to be normal" he said it with so much sincerity but i couldn't help but be hurt by the fact he was leaving me so soon i mean i just realized my feelings last night

"Fine let's just get this over with Kashino-kun" i smiled warmly at him showing that i approved then i realized something "what time is your flight ?"

"2pm to be exact "

"can I go to your house early tomorrow to see you off "

After they ate they went to the park and just sat under the tree talking , and after the sunset

they both thought of the same thing "how can i live so far from you"

then Kashino accompanied Ichigo Home


	3. Chapter 3

-Amano Household-That night

(Ichigo POV)

He's going to leave…. To Italy no I mean this can't be what I should've told him everything earlier . that I like him I don't want him to leave . Why am I so stupid I have to tell him. And tomorrow may be My last chance .

"Ichigo-nee " said my obviously worried sister " are you okay you don't look so good did something happen?"

"Ichigo , Natsume am I missing out on something ? anyway Natsume Karin-san is outside" Sakura-nee said in a loud voice

"ah I'll just go to her"

"so Ichigo what's up?"

"well Kashino-kun will be moving out the country tomorrow and I'm worried that tomorrow may be the last time I might get to see him , I haven't even told him my feelings yet ."

"well, tell him tomorrow , Ichigo we're still young things will change but there is a saying that the first love never dies , so maybe this will be a important step in your life be honest I mean maybe you've been dense because your mind didn't want to know the truth so if I were you just be honest and you'll feel happy again

"thanks for the advice nee-san you're the best it's official!"

"I know, but i how is he moving away so suddenly last night you were thinking about your feeling for him and now he's leaving the country ?"

"actually he didn't tell me why he just brought that up yesterday"

" oh , anyway ichigo here's what i have to say : FIGHTING!~"

my sister is so weird , mature then suddenly childish but she makes me happy

"yes Sakura-nee FIGHTING!~

(Kashino POV)

"Makoto are your things packed?"asked my older sister Lili

"just a few things left onee-sama"

"I see well have you told everyone what you wanted to tell them ?"

"I guess.."

"tell Ichigo what you feel about her I mean I'm not meddling or anything rather I'm giving you advice on what to do so , good luck and we'll leave at 12 kay"

"thanks "

I wonder what will Happen tomorrow

(Your/Reader's POV)

Kashino was pacing around he was confused and nervous he thought of several possible results of things that could happen tomorrow but he ended up looking at the small box lying on his bedside table

_(Flashback)_

_-After he Accompanied Ichigo home he went to a shop-_

"_ms. How much is this?"_

"_that's__3969 yen sir"_

"_I'll buy it then"_

_(Flashback Over)_

he smiled as he imagined the best possible outcome and whispered " i may be young but i promise you that i like you more than a friend Ichigo~" he blushed as he realized he said her first name lovingly

(Ichigo POV)

"it's already 11:15?"

At times like these I hate being an over sleeper , okay since their flight is at 2 then two hours 12* they must still be there

(Your/Reader's POV)

-Ichigo rushes to the Kashino Residence-

"Kashino-kun…"

"Amano..you're here"

"yeah i'm not too late right?"

"you got at least 5 minutes though"

" sorry about being late but i just wanted to tell you that... you have to take care of yourself" she had her whole sentence planned she was supposed to tell him how she felt but she was metally blocked at the moment"

"yeah you too make sure you wont fall down too much since i wont be there to catch you " he slightly chuckled at the thought but anotherthing came to his mind : who would catch her when she feel , he suddenly got worried but he didn't show it

out of nowhere lily yelled "Makoto! we need to go now as in now" we could miss our flight

" i think you need to go now , promise you'll be back okay !"

"of course , bye Amano i hope we'll see each other again"

on impulse he hugged her and she was shocked but she hugged him back but they broke the hug soon after

"seriously i think you need to go now , as cheesy as this seems i'll miss you "

'I'll Miss you too bye"

"bye"

~and he left ~

Ichigo stood there thinking about thier hug and thought : I"ll change and be a lady who'll suit him

and thus her mission started .~

~END OF THE FIRST PART AND NOW UNTO THE NEXT HEHEEHE~


	4. Chapter 4

(Your/Reader's POV)

~Saint Marie's Japan~

"Amano-hime!" yelled Ichigo's Fan Club

The famous 17 year old just smiled and waved, this was a daily occurrence in their school and she got used to all the attention. After all she was Last Year's winner at the Beauty Pageant

After 5 years the bubbly cute girl we have known changed she had almost everything a girl her age could want , namely : Being one of the Honor students ; was considered the most gorgeous girl by everyone in their school; her parents were rich ; nobody hates her ( all the guys wanted her, all the girls wanted to be her )

She practically had the perfect life, but whenever someone said that she would just smile casually and avoid that topic since she felt that something or rather someone was missing and that someone was :

Kashino Makoto

She still loved him after all this time and she felt that without him there would always be a piece missing in her life .Throughout the years she made friends , Rumi , Kana and Johnny (they were her Best Friends)

The main point was that she still waited for him up to this day

(Ichigo's POV)

~Classroom, Dismissal Time ~

"Ichigo-chan! "

"Ichigo-chan Are you thinking of him?"

I didn't notice Rumi calling me until she said the last part

"Yes? What do you need Rumi-chan"

"Well I was asking you if you want to go with me to the snack shop tonight"

"Oh! Um I don't think I can I need to study for French Class"

"I see, anyway were you thinking of him?"

"kind of, I was just thinking of the time he'll be back , you know the scenario and stuff "

"you're so cute Ichigo, Oh I need to go before the shop closes , Bye!"

3fast forward time 3

~Ichigo and Rumi's Dorm~

(Your/Reader's POV)

_Dear Kashino-kun_

_When will you get back here? I really miss you so bad , you're always on my mind , anyway it's really chilly tonight like that night years ago. I wonder if you still remember that though . I hope you come back here soon_

_Sincerely,_

_Ichigo Amano_

Ichigo gracefully close the letter she was writing and looks down remembering that certain night she was writing about earlier

(_Flashback)_

_~At a Camping Event in School w/ an 11 year old Ichigo and Makoto~_

_Ichigo was Inside her cabin that she was sharing with Mikan one of her classmates , it was already night time and it was really cold . Ichigo was already shivering cause she wasn't good with cold temperatures ,unfortunately she forgot to bring her jacket along and she couldn't ask Mikan since she already sleeping_

_While thinking of the situation she was in she heard a knock on the door , fearing for her safety she got a umbrella and held it like a sword before she opened the door_

"_who are you" said the cute brunette_

"_it's me Makoto and would put that umbrella down" he hissed_

"_oh! Sorry about that , anyway what do you need" she said looking down with embarrassment because of her stupidity earlier_

"_I came here to give you my jacket " Ichigo was about to say something when "wait , before you ask me anything I saw you searching for a jacket earlier when I passed by your cabin and I knew you were bad with the cold_

"_ah well in that case thank you " she felt herself blush with his words_

"_yah you're welcome I mean that what friends are for right " then he turned around quickly and Ichigo failed to see the blush forming at his cheeks_

_(Flashback Over)_

She Began thinking of everything hat could've happened if he didn't leave her , maybe they could be in a relationship .

(Ichigo's POV)

My mission succeeded , but i wonder if he'll like the new me

and the most important part was : will we find each other , what if he was back in Japan with some foreign pretty girl who was nice and lady like

NO, I have hope Fighting!~ we will be happy in the end )

(Your/Reader's POV)

that night she dreamt of him smiling in her sleep

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

So next chapter will be from someone else's view

And now their ages and where they go to ;)

Ichigo-17- St. Marie's Academy Japan

Sakura- 20 – Ouran University ( it's a real school in OHSHC btw)

Natsume-16- Sakurakaoka Academy

So how was the~ after a few years ~ part?

And Mikan here is Mikan from Alice Academy , also from the last chapter Karin who was Natsume's friend is Karin Hanazono from kamichama Karin )


End file.
